History of Aeras
Industrial World *10,000 BCE - Early signs of civilization around the Bay of Nations on the eastern supercontinent *5,880 BCE - Beginning of recorded history in Altomar; Altaer invent a system of writing and a calendar system (year 0 of Altaer recorded history). *820 BCE- Myrmidon Nomads first settle the wastes, building the city of Ghal Tyr on the banks of the Glass Lake. *300 BCE - First written report describing the use of blackember as a fuel. *40 BCE The War of Unification starts in modern-day Zdravia and is won by Petr Petrov, who founds the Kingdom of Petrov and eventually goes mad on the throne. *37 BCE Petr is deposed in a coup d'etait and is exicuted and a provisionary government is established in Zdravia. *36 BCE The Republic of Zdravia is formed. 1st Century. 5 CE * January: Powered aircraft are invented in Altomar. * February: First Meeting of Nations is held in Rastak, Altomar. * September: Altomar claims sovereignty over the Kioril Islands. 6 CE * Febuary: The Freedom Federation is formed. 7 CE * War of Liberation is fought, ending in a decisive Zdravian victory. 8 CE * January: The Valkari Kraushusda Nacht truce occurs between Valkari and Gedrun troops. * Febuary: The Valkari War of Conquest ends with the defeat of Gedrus. * October: The Peace Pact is formed to rival the Freedom Federation. 11 CE * Zdravia starts funding the Einzilfreibund in the Featherlands' civil war. 12 CE * The Seven Free Republics enter Zdravia as provinces, uniting all of Greater Zdravia for the first time. 13 CE * Zdravia steps up its involvement in the Featherlands civil war by sending a fleet and mercenaries to support the rebels. 15 CE * Riots break out in Zdravian city of Dravistok in response to PP aggression. * Three large storms batter the world, leaving many countries in ruins * Zdravia absorbs eastern Mousdom. * Corisia and Kaltheria annex Deuscunic. 16 CE * Baratais annexes Akanu after supporting the slave rebellion. * The Battle for Tsiltung occurs 17 CE * October: Advances in aircraft unveiled in Altomar 20 CE * July: Corisia, Deuscunic and Kaltheria sign the Sole Treaty to unify their nations into the Empire of Kalrisia. 21 CE * November: The November Rebellion begins in Vevoktambawl Confederacy. 22 CE * March: The November Rebellion in Vevoktambawl Confederacy is crushed after the Silver Hand deploys toxic gas against them. 25 CE * June: Tentacanal project is finished, linking Belombawl to Baadaka via a large canal. * December: Zdravia declares war against the Peace Pact, starting the Great War. Zdravia immediately launches Operation Zielony, crossing troops into Myrmidonia. 26 CE * January: Three of the great cities of South Myrmidonia have been captured by the FF and the nation begins to falter. * Febuary: Tsiltung unveils the stormcatcher in Daeyangard, harnessing the power of the wrathstorms * March: Kalrisia issues an embargo against the Freedom Federation. * April: Baratais invades Caerohmsa in a large naval and aerial operation. * August: Barataians discover concentration camps in Caerohmsa. * October: Battle of Caerohmsa ends in a Barataian victory. Valkar is pushed off the island. 27 CE * January: Dettan mercenaries conduct Operation Lindisfarne, raiding and destroying the Thermium generator in the Kelaran city of Penumaun. * January: Motorjet invented in Altomar. * April: Freedom Federation invade Valkar in the largest military operation the world has ever seen. * May: Baratais votes to leave the Freedom Federation, but continues to partake in the war. * June: Valkar surrenders, the Great war is drawn to a conclusion. * July: Peace conference held at Daeyangard in Tsiltung. * October: Altomar votes to leave the Freedom Federation. 31 CE * May: The Liberty Tower is officially opened in Rastak as the new home of the Rastak Exchange Market. 44 CE * March: Zdravia experiences a huge financial crash on the 28th, which became know as Red Monday. Zdravia slumps into a great depression. 46 CE * October: Zdravian riots lead to the collapse of central control and the partitioning of the nation by ideological militants. 55 CE * August: Emperor Manuel de Baratais IV of Baratais dies from lung cancer. * December: Alsaas gains independence as the Free State of Alsaas. 64 CE *April: Leandro Guerra completes an orbit of Aeras in a joint mission by the Barataian and Altic space agencies. 66 CE *January: The Grand Union of Altessia is formed. Bronze World *17,000 BCE - First people arrive in what is now Yarruk. *309 BCE - Yarruk Founded by Qa Ȝatitè of Yarr. *0 CE - First meeting between Yarruk and Fydra *0 CE The Story of Erron takes place. *11 CE Year of Otgar, Erthunians take over the Valley of Otgar, and the native Farthen are assimilated. *12 CE A ship crashes on the coast of the Valley of Otgar, and is made into a temple, iron is descovered and introduced on a large scale. *13 CE First official meeting of the Saha and Erthunians. *14 CE (Late Spring) The Blasphemer's War starts with the Assault of Ahbandalok. Category:Aeras